Dread Echoes
The Dread Echoes are a Raven Guard Successor Chapter from the 21st Founding, more commonly known as the Cursed Founding. Like all of the Chapters from this founding, the Echoes suffered from the Mechanicus' attempts to improve their gene-seed stock. The Chapter's main gene-seed flaw is that it rends it's host completely blind, while increasing their hearing far beyond even the Astartes norm. The chapter has adapted around these flaws, such as removing any image displays from their armour and equipment in favour of noise-based ones. The marines use echolocation to navigate, and have even developed a method of communication called Echo-Speak, based on noise pitches and differing sounds. The chapter specialises in stealth and psychological warfare; while the main Imperial force attacks from the front, the Echoes will be performing sabotage, assassinating commanders, and slowly driving the enemy insane with randomly killed sentinels, mysterious vox-messages, and chilling cries which echo through the dark. Entire cities of rebels have been forced into surrender by such tactics. History Echo of The Curse As it is with many chapters from the Cursed Founding, much of the Dread Echoes' early days are lost. It is known they were first a fleet-based chapter. The marines became totally blind just a few months after their founding, which had a very negative effect of the mind set of the chapter. Three whole companies went rogue on Crusades, causing the chapter to lose much of it's original equipment and manpower. Eventually an Inquisitor came to them with an offer. In return for being able to call upon their services, he would his influence with the Mechanicus cult Risum Fabrica to have them adapt the chapter's weapon and armour for their unique problem. After a brief period of discussion, the chapter council agreed. The Inquisitor's first order of business was to settle the chapter upon a homeworld. He chose Chiroptera, both due to it's hidden nature and because it's environment was suited to the chapter's flaw. Then came a period know to the chapter as "Echo of The Forge," in which the Risum Fabrica adepts worked tirelessly for five years to re-build, re-shape and re-make all of the chapter's equipment. While this was happening, the chapter re-trained itself, adapting to their blindness. They learned to hear their surroundings using echolocation, and they also to began gathering new recruits from the Chir tribes in the Hive City. By the time the Risum Fabrica was finished it it's work, the newly named Dread Echoes chapter was prepared to bring the Emperor's wrath. They would never reach the numbers of other chapters, but they had survived their curse and made it their own. The Inquisitor left then, saying he would contact the chapter when he required their aid. The bulk of the Risum Fabrica left as well, but some stayed to turn Chiroptera's moon into a outpost of their cult. Echo of Blood Shorty after the chapter's rebirth, the Dread Echoes became involved in the events that would later become known as the Reign of Blood. The High Lord of Terra Goge Vandire had ruthlessly taken control of Terra, and began shaping the Imperium into his own image. Part of his plans was turning over the control of certain planets over to his supporters. Vasilia was one such planet, its Planetary Governor replaced by Lord Jalaquire, a devout but selfish Upper Hiver. Jalaquire immediately began to enact absurd changes to the planet's infrastructure; destroying all road networks and replacing them with a single, winding road across the whole planet, reworking the government system to create massive loopholes in every law, and raising massive PDF forces for his own protection. The people of Vasilia did not take all this laying down, and began a rebellion. The sides fought themselves into a stalemate, with Jalaquire's forces controlling all the main cities but the rebels controlling most the planet's wilderness and smaller cities. Out of options, both sides sent out telepathic calls for help. The Dread Echoes 3rd Company received both messages, and stealthily travelled to the system to find out the truth of the matter. Finding the stalemate, the company Captain Townsend had a problem; support the governor who had, apparently, Emperor-given authority, or the rebels who were defending their home. Worried about their perception by the Imperium at the time, the company was prepared to simply leave before Townsend found a solution; extend the stalemate permanently. The company's forces were split in two, with each going to work on opposite sides of the war. By sabotaging equipment and stealing supplies, offences were halted before they began. The companies techmarines hacked the forces' vox systems, allowing the interception and changing of orders, creating mass confusion. Water supplies were poisoned with mild hallucinates and illnesses, while any artillery ammunition that reached the front were replaced with duds. Every effort was made to lower moral on both sides. Scouts were essential in this campaign, as they could wear uniforms to act as scouts, messengers or even commanding officers, allowing them to cause even more confusion. For two years, not a single military action happened on Vasilia without the Dread Echoes' knowledge or involvement. Finally a fleet arrived from Terra, declaring Vandire dead and Sebastian Thor the new Ecclesiarch. Lord Jalaquire was told to relinquish power, but when he refused Imperial Guard forces were deployed to aid the rebels. The still hidden Dread Echoes, now knowing where the Emperor's authority lay, stopped sabotaging the rebels efforts and by night fall all but the capital Hive City had fallen. It's defences were the strongest, dating back to the Great Crusade, so the city could not be taken. Jalaquire was once again given an ultimatum, and told if he did not surrender by dawn the Hive City would be bombed. The Dread Echoes refused to follow this plan however; most of the hive city's population held no love for Jalaquire, yet they would be needlessly slaughtered as well. Instead Captain Townsend enacted the final mission of the campaign; assassination. Dawn came, and envoys came to the city's gate to hear what Jalaquire had too say. To their surprise, the gates were open, without guard. Inside they found out why; all the guards were dead, necks snapped or single stab wounds through the heart. The story remained the same as the Imperial Guard moved through the city to the place, past the confused population; all of Jalaquire's forces, even his elite guard, had been stealthily killed in ways that left little bloodshed. Jalaquire's body was found last, seated upon the throne he had made for himself. His eyes were open in shock, while an unusually large dagger was stabbed straight through his chest. Pinned to the dagger was a note, written in ink as black as night: "Hail the Emperor. None escapes His justice." To this day, the inhabitants of Vasilia don't know of the Dread Echoes' involvement in their own part of the Reign of Blood. Instead they tell of a shadowy spectre known as The Emperor's Justice, haunting the night, killing traitors with a touch. The Inquisition only know of this incident because the Dread Echoes told one of their number. To the marines of the chapter, the Echo of Blood was one of their most successful campaigns. Echo of Terror During the 7th Black Crusade, the forces of Chaos exited the Eye of Terror, then scattered far and wide. One warband involved in the following Ghost War was the Corpse Screams, a Night Lords warband lead by Captain Clamo Mihi. Arriving on the Hive World of Timore, the warband began to spread fear, corruption and chaos, all without revealing themselves. The Night Lords' twisted plan was to send the whole planet into anarchy with as little influence as possible; either as an offering to a Chaos God, or some twisted game. They managed to cause a rebellion against Imperial control on the world, which quickly toppled two hive cites of the planet's five. However, Clamo had become aware that something was working against his warband. The Dread Echoes 2nd and 3rd companies had secretly deployed onto Timore, their Seers having detected Chaos forces on the planet. Without even knowing their enemy, the marines fell into their usual pattern of reconnaissance, sabotage and assassination on the traitorous forces. They too quickly realised the enemy was using the same tactics, with just as much efficiency. While both sides could have called each other out, attempted a confrontation, Clamo and the Dread Echoes captains decided to continue with their current course. Neither side knew the full extent of the other's numbers or capabilities, and both were not confidant in their combat efficiency. Shadow warfare was what they did best; and that is what they would stick to. Over six years, two wars were fought on Timore. The first was between the Imperial and Traitor forces, consisting of siege warfare and urban battles. The Imperials were mostly PDF forces, with a single Imperial Guard Regiment that had been resupplying on the world. By contrast, the Traitor forces were mostly civilians turned cultists, with some traitor PDF and guardsmen. Despite being highly disorganised, the cultists were in vast numbers, incorporating the population of one of the fallen Hive Cities, and had support in all of the cities. The Imperial forces were holding the reaming cities, enforcing martial law to retain control. The second war was a Shadow War, happening all across the planet, on battlefields, cities, ruins and even partially in orbit. The Dread Echoes and Screaming Corpses attempted to out do each other in all regards of stealth, intimation and sabotage. The Night Lords set up their favourite tactic of chilling screams across the vox-network, only for the Loyalists to replace it with holy prayers and threats of death for the Traitors. The Menders spiked the cultists water supply, only for the Imperial Guard's to suffer the same fate. Assassination attempts were made, blocked and completed, all with the two opposing space marine groups barely interacting. In fact, apart from attempting to stopping the assassinations, accidental encounters while navigating the Hive Cities and and short battles fought in the shadows, the two enemies were rarely face to face. Even so, both groups developed hatred for their foes, but also respect. Clamo's Fascination Clamo was the most struck by the Dread Echoes, going so far as to develop an obsession. He saw the marines as misguided successors to the Night Lords, not using their full potential to cause fear, to sow chaos. Late in the war, he even believed the chapter was a gene-seed successor of the Night Lords. To learn more about the Dread Echoes, he attempted to take their marines alive, or their scouts who were deployed on missions behind enemy lines. It got so bad the chapter stopped sending their scouts out, reserving them instead for guard duty. Torturing his captives, Clamo learned some interesting facts about the chapter; that they were totally blind, which he did not believe for some time; that they claimed Raven Guard descent, which disguised him; and their use of Echo-Speak. This was more of an accident. Watching his prisoners secretly, Clamo noticed they were using clicks and whistles to communicate. Unable to fully hear them, he went to his warband's Apothecary and had him replace his ears with stronger, mutated copies. Coincidentally, the ears matched that of a bat's, the animal that was the inspiration for much of the Dread Echoes iconography and naming. Clamo then took one of the scout marines, and for 18 days straight tortured him for his knowledge of Echo-Speak. By the end he was able to at least understand basic Echo-Speak. Using this, Clamo listened in on Dread Echoes communications, both over the vox network and when they spoke to each over out loud. After a couple months, he learned the location of the chapter's base on Timore, and lead his warband to attack it. The Chapter's 3rd Captain was killed, and their forces scattered across the planet. Just to worsen an already terrible situation, one of the last Hive Cities fell to cultist influence. The situation seemed dire for the Dread Echoes, but 2nd Captain Witwatia refused to be cowed. Taking over the vox network, he broadcasted a message to Clamo, challenging him to an honour duel, alone. Clamo arrived at the site, an old battlefield from early in the war, to find Witwatia waiting for him blade drawn. Before they began, Clamo demanded the truth; was the Dread Echoes descended from the Night Lords Legion. Witwatia denied this. When Clamo pressed him, he declared Corvus Corax his Primarch, and the Night Lord's Primarch Konrad Curze a inhuman monster. Clamo only laughed at this, agreeing, before he began his attack. The two fought hard, fighting not just for themselves, but for their respective legions. Clamo was much older than Witwatia, with experience dating back to the Horus Heresy, and he quickly gained an advantage. Witwatia however had known this, and had planned. His Power Sword had been coated in a blinding poison, which quickly affected Clamo. Although he had the hearing of Dread Echoes marine, he had never used it while blinded. This evened the fight, but Witwatia was still hard pressed to defend himself. Finally though, he got past Clamo's defence and knocked him down. Before he could land the final blow, he fell under bolter fire. Clamo had ignored the rules of the duel, and brought his warband with him. Laughing down at him, Clamo declared Witwatia a fool, and a dead one at that. The captain gazed up at him with blind eyes, and declared Clamo the fool. Suddenly bolter fire was launched at the traitors, Dread Echoes marines appearing across the battlefield. They were not alone either. The sky lit up with the flare of drop pods, and Thunder Hawks swooped down. Witwatia had been stalling, and had drawn the Night Lord's out into the open. Within moments, the Dread Echoes 1st Company had deployed, wearing Terminator Armour and following their Chapter Master. Alongside them were Ordo Angelus Marines, having joined the reinforcing forces to help purge the planet. Much of the warband was killed, but many more escaped. Among them was Clamo Mihi, taking with him Witwatia's head as a final trophy. Once the Corpse Screams had left the surface, the Ordo Angelus went on to destroy the cultist forces, supported by the Dread Echoes. Both the 2nd and 3rd Companies survived, although they needed new marines and captains. Overall, the Dread Echoes, with help from the scions of Sanguinius, had won the campaign. This would not be the last time they faced the Corpse Screams, but they would welcome the challenge. Echo of Doom Echo of Hope Other Campaigns * Grolum WAAAGH! '('First Decades of M36) -''' The first recorded campaign undertaken by the chapter along side other Imperial forces. An ork WAAAGH threatened the Hive World of Grolum, and the Dread Echoes secretly joined the Imperial Guard regiments defending it. Originally performing acts of sabotage and killing important orks, the Dread Echoes were forced into the open to defend the capital Hive City of the planet. The WAAAGH is repulsed, while the Guard Regiments remain wary of their allies. * '''Echo of Unbelief (Plague of Unbelief, M36) - The Hive World of Juhau is targeted by Cardinal Bucharis' supporters. A massive vox campaign, hijacking official channels, spreads the heretical Cardinal's words while hired gangs deface Imperial Cult worship objects, and savagely attack protesters. The Dread Echoes 4th Company responds, hijacking the hijackers to spread their own message of pain towards the heretics. They stealthy kill any supporters of Bucharis they are able to find, and defend numerous church from vandals. When the chapter's forces left the planet, the citizens are praying even harder to the God-Emperor. * Echo of Fear (Late M36) '''- While involved in a campaign against a Hive World fallen to Chaos, the Dread Echoes are once again attacked by the Corpse Screams. This time, Clamo Mihi directs his forces to undo all the work the chapter has done, and frustrate their efforts. In a duel between Clamo and the Dread Echoes Chapter Master, the Night Lord reveals he has ritualistically blinded himself, to bring him closer to his supposed "brothers." The Chapter Master again rejects Clamo, and forces him to flee. It is during this battle the '''Helm of Screams is stolen from the warband. * Unlan WAAAGH! (M37) - The Risum Fabrica Forge World Unlan, under siege from a system wide ork WAAAGH!, calls upon the Dread Echoes for aid. To defend the capital of the planet against a massive ork assault, a Seer dons the Helm of Screams and mentally attacks the orks, scattering them. Unfortunately the Seer fails to defend his mind from Daemons, and begins a transformation into a Demon Host. He is thankfully killed before the process is completed. * Echo of Pain (M38) '''- Hiring Noise Marine mercenaries, Clamo attacks the Dread Echoes 3rd Company while they investigate a Eldar Maiden World. Both Space Marine and Eldar fight against the invader, both suffering heavy casualties, until the forces of Chaos are forced in retreat. Swearing a Honour oath to keep the location of the Maiden World a secret, the chapter departs on good terms with the Eldar. * '''Echo of the Swarm (Late M41) - In the chapter's first encounter with the Tyranids, defending a Feudal world from a splinter fleet of Hive Fleet Kraken, the chapter finds most of their strategies useless against the Hive Mind. Against the advice of Chapter Master Stoker, Far Seer Jacaume uses the Helm of Screams against all Tyranid organisms on the planet, sending them into a mad frenzy, attacking each other. However Jacaume falls in to coma, and has not awaken since. * First Signs of Doom (Late M41) - A single, unidentified ship enters Chiroptera's system, then rapidly departs. Fearing the Corpse Screams have found the Dread Echoes' Homeworld, Chapter Master Stoker recalls all the chapter's forces. Home-world The Hive World Chiroptera is a testament to the ineptitude of the Adeptus Administratum, but also of the resilience of mankind. Located somewhere deep within Segmentum Pacificus, a single clerical error removed the planet from Imperial Records. This meant the imported food and resources that had kept the planet running failed to arrive, and in a few years the planet fell first into anarchy, then into a quiet terror where is still remains today. The few that know of its location are the pirates that once used it as a safe haven, and the Adeptus Astartes chapter who fiercely guards the knowledge. A world shrouded in perpetual twilight, Chiroptera's atmosphere is filled with thick black clouds, formed from centuries of industrialisation. Much of the world's landmass is covered by a sprawling Hive City, whose name is long lost. The rest of the planet is covered in overgrown forests, filled with dangerous beasts. The City itself is remarkably intact; Imperial architecture and construction materials has allowed buildings to survive millennia, with little to no damage to buildings. Despite the conditions they face, survivors of Chiroptera's society remain. Calling themselves the Chir out of some distant memory of their home-world's name, they contend against mutants and other tribes, fighting a constant battle over the last remaining resources. As the Chir are the source of the chapter's initiates, the marines will often hide new resources across the City, often in areas that will test the survivors. Through these efforts, the strong are kept alive, and will eventually serve the chapter. Fortress-Monastery Located in the centre of the City is the Grand Cathedral of Hope or as it is now known, the Cathedral of Silence, that dominates the skyline. The Dread Echoes have sealed the whole building off from the outside, and have claimed it as their sanctuary. Very little of the original structure is changed; hidden defences have been added, and some areas cut off, but the rest it still as it was. The marines use the long-dead priest's quarters for their own, while the Risum Fabrica and the chapter techmarines work in the crypts. The neophytes sleep up in the rafters, testing their resolve and balance, while the first company watch from the tallest bell tower. The roof now acts as a landing pad for ships, which fly quietly to avoid detection by the Chir. And the great golden statue of the Emperor has been gently worn away over time, as the faithful much touch it to feel his holy presence. Some mortals live inside the Cathedral; chapter serfs are often chosen from the Chir, mainly those of great strength and fortitude but are too mature to undergo conversion into a neophyte. They are blinded before their arrival to the Cathedral; this is due to the Echo of Doom prophecy. Generally the serfs will work in groups, guiding each over as they perform their task. They are not treated unkindly, but they live in fear of their masters who they cannot seen. Areas of Fortress-Monastery * Grand Hall - Stretching for more than a mile, the Grand Hall was once filled with pews, light and hymns. Now the pews have long rotted, the light has faded for evermore, but new hymns are sung. The room is dominated by a massive golden saute of the Emperor, beneath which the chapter council sit. The rafters of the grand hall are used by neophytes as sleeping spots. * Gear Crypts - Once home to tombs, the cypts below the Cathedral are now the home of the Chapter's techmarines. They are filled with strange machines, unassembled vehicles and the sleeping Dreadnoughts. * Echo Dome - In other chapters this room would be called the Reclusiam, as it is used to store the Chapter's relics. It is named the Echo Dome however, because of a natural effect that means you can hear sounds from anywhere within the Cathedral. * Healing Wings '''- Two large halls make up the Chapter's Apothecarion. One is used to store gene-seed, while the other where the injured are tended to * '''Tower of Dusk - Initiates of the chapter are housed in this western tower. * Bell Tower - Massive brass bell still in place, the Bell Tower houses the First Company. From it, you can see the whole Cathedral and most of the city. It is said, if the bell was ever to be rung, every Dread Echoes marine, no matter where in the galaxy they were, would hear it's call. * Roof - The flat roof of the Grand Hall as become a landing pad of ships arriving at the Cathedral. * Blind Tower - The second tallest tower, The Blind Tower is a massive library, storing unknown knowledge. Most of the books are mere decoration in this age, as no one can actually read them. The Chapter's Seers practice their mental arts here, and it also stores their knowledge of Echo-Speak and the records of the chapter. So much floating dust is present in the tower, many echolocation users become disoriented entering it, giving it's name a second meaning. * Priest Quarters - The various rooms was used by the clergy of the Cathedral have been taken over by the various marines of the chapter. Although they are small, there are enough rooms to house all of the marines at once. Recruitment Due to the dangerous they face, and the labyrinthine nature of the city they inhabit, it's common for members of the Chir tribes to become separated, ether by being separated from their tribe or their tribe all dying. Marines of the chapter silently patrol the City for this exact reason, and when they find a candidate for gene-seed implantation, they bring them to the Cathedral. The new initiates are lodged in the Tower of Dusk, and are rigorously tested, pushing their mind and body to the limit. During this time, they interact little with full members of the chapter, aside from their instructions and Menders that perform the gene-seed implantation process. Any initiate that fails the trials, but does not die, is transferred to the chapter serfs. For the Dread Echoes, the distinction between a initiate and a neophyte comes with the loss of sight. Once the initiate undergoes this change, the are allowed into the Cathedral proper, and begin training even harder. Listeners teach the neophytes the techniques used by the chapter to subvert their flaw, such as echolocation and also the language Echo-speak. Because neophyte training usually involves optic-therapy and hypnosis, infra-sound is used in it's place. Neophytes are rarely sent on missions; they still haven't learned to fully control their overdeveloped hearing, and the normal roles of the scout marine is rendered superfluous. This means the Dread Echoes have no Scout Company. Instead, they are seconded to companies undergoing stealth missions. Their more normal size allows them to enter places normal marines' cant, such as small hallways. Goggles or hoods covering the scout's milky eyes, and they can pass as normal humans, allowing them to briefly infiltrate guarded areas in plain sight for short periods of time. All neophytes must undergo one such mission before they are allowed to become full battle-brothers. When a neophyte has all his gene-seed implants, and is fully developed, he is given a final test. Without aid, he must navigate the Cathedral from the Gear Crypts of the techmarines, to the Bell Tower that is home to the first company. Aside from being a test of their skill at echolocation, it is also symbolic, as the marine travels from the crypts where he became a battle-brother, to the highest honour he could possibly achieve in the chapter. Chapter Culture To those outside their chapter, the Dread Echoes can seem like indistinguishable statues, performing there duty silently. In fact, they are very vocal and individualistic, communicating all the time by low frequency Echo-Speak. The marines share strong bonds with each other; echoes of their lives as Chir tribes men when you need to trust those alongside you. The chapter is fairly unique in their beliefs regarding the Emperor; while they, like most Adeptus Astartes chapters, believe the Emperor is the pinnacle of human potential instead of a god, they also do believe he controls their fates, and judges them. This way of thinking comes from their founding, when many in the newly blinded chapter believed they had failed the Emperor in someway, and thus he had taken their sight. Even today, some marines believe their curse can lifted through duty to the Emperor. Another trait from the tribesmen of Chir is the unwillingness to kill innocents, or to slaughter unnecessarily. Every tribesman saved is another to fight alongside you. This means Dread Echoes marines will try to save human lives whenever they can. This does not mean they will hesitate to kill traitors, viewing them as beyond redemption, but they will always seek in minimise civilian casualties. The chapter knows they are on shaky ground in regard to their status; many Puritans in the Inquisition call for them to be named Excommunicate Traitoris, and their style of fighting offends or downright insults other Space Marine Chapters. For these reasons, the Dread Echoes are always cautious not to do anything that will harm their image. Shadows Within Their lack of sight is something all Dread Echoes must face. On Chiroptera, darkness is more common than light, but losing your vision completely unnerves even the most hardiest survivor. When a chapter initiate loses his sight, the most common response is to panic, attempting to regain their eyesight, stumbling about in panic. When this happens, the initiate is spoken to by a Speaker. He explains that losing sight is the Emperor way of testing his children. If they can conquer their inner darkness, they are worthy to become his Angels of Death. Throughout their services, a marine's fear of their personal darkness may return, either through a traumatic event or simple time. The older the marine becomes, the common this is. Speakers do whatever they can to relive this stress. Echo of Doom Prophecy Given by the first Far Seer of the chapter, on the eve of their rebirth, this Prophecy speaks of a calamity that will befall the chapter. Caused by one of their own... Brother in blood, Brother in darkness, betrayal in a moment. First to see, the Emperor's golden face, our silent halls. Night's secrets revealed. Chosen for glory, betraying the blind. Home shattered, Times of Ending, shadows are moving. We see clear. Apparently the first to see the inside of the Cathedral of Silence (silent halls) will betray the chapter. It is clearly a battle-brother of the chapter (Brother in blood, Brother in darkness), yet the Dread Echoes do not allow any that enter their fortress-monastery to go un-blindfolded. Apparently the betrayer was chosen for something of great importance (Chosen for glory), but what exactly is unclear. Finally the prophecy references the Times of Ending, a name given to the 41st Millennium, due to the massive upheavals happening across the galaxy and the threat to the Imperium. The only parts of the prophecy that are not understood are the references to Night's secrets revealed and We see clear. Echo-Speak A language of whistles, clicks, pitches and frequencies, Echo-Speak is hard to understand even if you can hear all of it, as parts of the language go well above the human hearing range. Dread Echoes Initiates are taught the basics of the language when they are first brought to the Cathedral of Silence, and then as they develop they are taught more parts of the language, until by the time they are a full battle brother they understand it perfectly. The basic form of the language is mostly whistles and mouth clicks, forming simple sentences such as directions and commands. Some outside the chapter have learnt these words, such as the chapter serfs. The more complex part of the language requires inhuman hearing, as deepening and rising tones, complex frequency patterns, and musical notes that should not exist. Somehow the Dread Echoes can have entire, detailed conversations in this way. A few outside of the chapter have learnt to use Echo-Speak. Aside from the chapter serfs, numerous Inquisitors have learned the language through encounters with the shadowy marines. One such Inquisitor is Jacob Flux, who is some how completely fluent in the language, able to understand and use it's most complex parts. Some of the chapter's enemies have learned the language as well; Clamo Mihi tortured basic knowledge of the language from a chapter scout during the Echo of Terror campaign, and if anything his fluency has increased over the centuries. This is despite the chapter's Speakers completly re-working the language gradually over every two millennium, with the idea to avoid this enemies learning Echo-Speak, and to also improve the language in anyway possible. Organisation Specialist Ranks Because of their need for stealth, Dread Echoes specialist ranks do not change the chapter's colour scheme. Considering it would be redundant to mark differing ranks with colour for blind marines, specialist ranks are instead distinguished by the equipment they carry via echolocation. * Mender - The chapter's equivalent of an Apothecary, the head Mender is known as the Blood Mender. Menders are trained to use their tactile senses to the greatest ability possible. Using this, and short range echolocation, they perform complicated surgeries on marines, including harvesting their geneseed for future generations of the chapter. They also perform chemical warfare, creating and storing the various poisons used. The various equipment they carry, such as Diagnostor Helmets and the Narthecium, helps distinguish them. * Speaker - The chapter's equivalent of a Chaplain, the head speaker is known as the Deep Speaker. Aside from attending to the spiritual needs of their brother marines, including staving off their fear of being lost in the darkness, they teach initiates echolocation and Echo-Speak. Speakers are also responsible for reworking the language, and recording any changes or new phases. Their distinctive Skull Helms and Crozius Arcanum helps distinguish them. * Seer '- The chapter's equivalent of a Librarian, so named as they can ''see into the warp, watching it's currents and discerning the future, past and present. The head Seer is called the '''Far Seer. Seers are the most quiet of the Dread Echoes, only speaking out of necessity. They are lost in the chaotic vision that is the Immaterium. Their eyes, unlike their brother's milky orbs, are shifting technicolor spheres that are like open portals to the warp.' '''Their Psychic Hoods helps distinguish them, although their aura is enough to identify them. Especially keen eared Dread Echoes marines say they hear wailing in the presence of a Seer. * '''Techmarine' - Although they are not named differently from other chapter's techmarines, the mechanical wardens of the Dread Echoes differ in some regards from the norm. For starters, while they are trained on and swear loyalty to Mars, they are also sworn to the Risum Fabrica, the Mechanicus cult that helped the chapter in their darkest hour. They also invert the normal techmarine colour scheme; only their right shoulder guard bares the red of Mars. Finally, they use bionic senses to account for their lack of sight, although they do not use them in the Cathedral of Silence, apart from their crypts. Order of Battle Command Companies Combat Doctrine Typically a Dread Echoes assault comes in three stages; Reconnaissance, Terrorise and Sabotage, and finally Strike. # Reconnaissance - Deploying into the combat area stealthy, the chapter's forces will investigate enemy and allied positions, scout terrain, and learn as much as they can. The chapter remains silent during all of this, drawing as little attention as possible towards themselves. Scouts are only deployed undercover in when they are least likely to be discovered. # Terrorise and Sabotage - The main phase of a Dread Echoes assault, during which the chapter actively works against the enemy. Although the marines endeavour to remain hidden, they do perform actions such as killing separated troops, stalking randomly, and vocally communicating with Echo-Speak when they are likely to be heard. All this creates a atmosphere of paranoia, fear and distrust, as the enemies sanity and resolve is slowly worn away. The chapter also performs acts of sabotage, destroying or diverting ammo, falsifying orders, hacking the vox network and more, to damage the enemies combat effectiveness. Scouts are widely used at this point. # Strike - The final part of an assault, and often the only major combat, the Dread Echoes attempt a single attack to shatter the enemies will or leadership. They will usually appear suddenly, attack quickly and efficiently, then vanish before any defence can be created. If the marines become bogged down, or their target escapes, they will often disengage or reorient their focus. If this attack fails to break the enemy, the chapter will return to stage 2 until another opportunity presents it self. Vehicles As it is a stealth based chapter, the Dread Echoes rarely use heavy vehicles, preferring to use quieter vehicles such as Land Speeders and Assault Bikes. When they do bring in heavy vehicles such as Rhinos and Land Raiders, it is usually for Shock and Awe tactics, to cause a diversion or to take down heavy fortifications that cannot be taken any other way. Echolocation Thanks to their advanced hearing, the Dread Echoes have been able to use echolocation in-place of sight. Echolocation is biological sonar system that numerous animals, such as the Terran Bat, use for guidance. By emitting sound waves, and then listening for their return, it is possible to work out how far away an object is. The Dread Echoes have become amazingly adept at the process, able to build up detailed mental maps of an area in a short space of time. To avoid detection, they usually use low frequency sounds that only they can hear, but louder and higher frequency sounds can create a much bigger map. That said the method has it's limits, such as the distance sound can travel and return. This means Dread Echoes are totally blind in vacuum environments. Also noise detection equipment can pick up the echolocation noises. This means marines have to careful not to reveal themselves. Gene-Seed The actual reason for the Dread Echoes' blindness is unclear; some believe it is a fault in the Occulobe, the organ that improves the marine's eyesight. The Lyman's Ear, which is the organ that replaces an ear, then increases it's efficiency to compensate. Others believe a combination of mutations causes the effect. Perhaps it is a curse upon the chapter for some unknown transgression against an unknown entity? The answer will likely never be found. Their blindness causes a marine's eyes to develop a milky sheen, easily showing their lack of sight. Older marines occasionally grow tough black fur across their body, known in the chapter as "The Bat's Skin." The fur contrast greatly with the pale skin that is the hallmark of Raven Guard successors, alongside the degraded Mucranoid and Betcher's Gland implants. The Dread Echoes also have a much stronger sense of touch than normal. Chapter Fleet To serve aboard a ship of the Dread Echoes is to known eternal darkness. Though the mortal crew have set up lighting systems within their areas of the ship, it is still a dim light, and shadows lurk around every corner. Despite the oppressive atmosphere, the ship's crews are loyal, prepared to fight and die for their masters. The ships themselves are not floating fortress, as most Imperium ships are; instead they slide through the void like a shadow, painted black and using arcane technologies and powers to hide their presence. Each ship is fitted with enough auspex scanners to find a pod deep inside an asteroid field, or a ship lurking at the edge of a system. *''Pteropus'' - The only Battle Barge the Dread Echoes own, acting as their flagship and 1st Company's vessel. Despite it's size, the Pteropus is just as stealthy as the rest of the chapter's ships. *''Horseshoe ''- 2nd Company's vessel, named due to it's odd prow shape. The chapter has never got the joke, but leaves it be. *''Megader'' - 3rd Company's vessel, specially adapted as an "Intimated vessel." Auspex scramblers confuse the size of the ship, and energy vents can pretend to be large destructive weapons. *''Tadarida'' - 4th Company's vessel, specially adapted for precision orbital bombardments and drop-pod launches. *''Kitti'' - Named after a Sister of Battle that once aided the chapter, 5th Company's Strike Cruiser is usually found patrolling the Chiroptera system. The Chapter also has three Gladius Frigates; Yinp,'' Yang, and' Molossidae.' Notable Marines *'Ragarous the Lost''' - One of the few Dreadnoughts the Dread Echoes possess, and by far the oldest warrior in the chapter. Ragarous was a captain at the time of the chapter's founding. When their flaw was revealed, three whole companies went on Crusades to attempt to purge their flaw, believing they had failed the Emperor in someway. Ragarous was the only marine that returned to the chapter, battered and blooded, still lacking sight and mute for all time. Interred by Risum Fabrica adepts, Ragarous has silently accepted the changes made to the chapter. Although he rarely sees true combat, he has found a use for his new size; heretics and traitors across the galaxy have suddenly been faced by a silent hulking shadow, keeping pace with them where ever they run, only to vanish once help arrives. * Johnathon Townsend - Captain of the 3rd Company during the Age of Apostasy, Townsend devised and lead the hugely successful Echo of Blood campaign. It is unknown when he fell, but he is one of the chapter's heroes. * Abraham Stoker - Current Chapter Master of the Dread Echoes, stubborn in his ways and a proud warrior of the Emperor. * Caecus Wingbeats - Current Captain of the 1st Company, Caecus is remarkable in that he has been blind since birth. Left behind by his tribe due to this weakness, he was found by Dread Echoes marines, who believed his blindness was a sign from the Emperor. Brought to the Cathedral of Silence, Caecus was raised by the chapter serfs until he was old enough to become a initiate. Since then he has risen far, becoming captain of the 1st Company. A skilled and dedicated warrior, but perhaps takes too much pleasure in causing fear. *'Jacaume' - Far Seer of the Dread Echoes, Jacaume is currently in a coma, suffering a psychic backwash from the Helm of Screams. Resting in the Healing Wings of the Cathedral of Silence, it is unclear if he will ever awaken.''' Chapter Relics * '''Ring of Silent Shadows - A xenos artefact of unknown origin, this band of black metal grows and shrinks to fit it's wearer, even allowing it to be worn by a Space Marine in Terminator Armour. When worn, it rends it's wearer invisible to all forms of detection, be they biological, mechanical or sorcerous. The effect is so strong, it is said even the Chaos Gods cannot penetrate it. * Helm of Screams - Taken from the Night Lord warband Corpse Screams, this relic is one that is not used lightly. Usable only by a Seer, or others who are psychically adept, the helm can project demonic screams into the mind of any within a area decided by the wearer's psychic might. Wearing the helm is a constant battle, as the wearer fights against demons and directs their attentions away from his allies, and towards their foes. Needless to say, using the Helm is dangerous, and if the wearer fails to contain them demons shall posses his form, necessitating a quick execution. Miraculously, the helm always survives these incidents, eager for a new victim. * Hidden Death - Gifted to the chapter by their Risum Fabrica allies, this plasma pistol is a perfect weapon for stealth operations. It's firing is completely silent, and although it's effect is the same as a normal plasma pistol, the projectile is completely invisible. Certain systems or spells can detect the bolt of plasma, but by then it is usually too late. This weapon is usually gifted to those undergoing missions of great importance to the chapter. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours For reasons of the stealth, the chapter uses dark greys and black as their colour scheme. Specialist ranks forgo the use of their normal colour scheme to follow this as well. Chapter Badge The chapter's badge shows a metallic silhouette of a Terran bat, mid-flight. The image is slightly raised off the surface, so the blind Dread Echoes marines can identify each other using Echolocation or touch. Relations Allies * Adeptus Mechanicus - Due to their creation of the flawed gene-seed that the chapter now posses, the Cult of Mars is distrusted by the Dread Echoes. It is not that the Astartes will not fight alongside the forces of the Mechanicus, they are simply much more carefull in their dealings with them, and freely make their scorn known. ** Risum Fabrica - Because of their instrumental part of the re-forging of the chapter, relations with this Mechanicus cult is much better than the rest of the organisation. All Dread Echoes techmarines follow the Fabrica's teachings, and Chiroptera's moon is home to a Forge Outpost of the group. * Obsidian Blades - Sharing a Raven Guard Lineage, their founding, and also their style of warfare, the two chapters have been firm allies since they first met. Because the Blades more often engage in combat, the Echoes mostly support them. * Inquisition - Despite the usual worries that come with any supposed mutation, the Dread Echoes get on fairly well with the Inquisition, especially the Ordo Hereticus. One of their notable allies within the wider organisation is Jacob Flux, who has called upon their aid numerous times. Enemies * Corpse Screams - Once a Night Lord's legion Company, this warband now works to cause terror and chaos across the Imperium. After the Echo of Terror Campaign, their captain Clamo Mihi became obsessed with the Dread Echoes; he blinded himself to attempt to replicate their hearing skills, and harries them whenever he can. He believes they are actually a loyalist successor to his Legion, and seeks to prove this by forcing them into more radical methods. Most Dread Echoes marines that fall to Chaos try to join this warband; the rest are hunted down. All are tortured for information. Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By About Gallery Dread Echoes_Officer.png|A Dread Echoes officer Dred Echoes_Termi.png|A Dread Echoes Terminator Veteran of the elite 1st Company Dread Echoes Helmet 2.png|The distinctive blank-faced BatBat pattern Helmet commonly used by the Dread Echoes Chapter. Note: Distinct lack of optic lenses adds to their overall otherworldliness. Skull on forehead denotes a Sergeant Dread Echoes_Officer Helm Variant.png|Dread Echoes officer variant helmet. Note: Distinctive bat-ear assembly, believed to contain a directional vox amplifier for sending commands using Echo-Speak over long distances. Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Raven Guard Successors Category:21st Founding